The invention relates to an apparatus or device for inscribing and/or reading a rotating disc-shaped information carrier, the device comprising a frame carrying a turntable for supporting the information carrier, which turntable is rotatable about an axis of rotation, a slide which is movable between two end positions and carries a scanning unit, in particular an optical unit, a guide means for the slide, in particular a rectilinear guide means, arranged on the frame, a linear motor unit having a stator section fixedly secured to the frame and an armature section fixedly secured to the slide, and a holding device for retaining the slide in an end position relative to the frame.
Such an apparatus or device is known from EP-A-0,328,022 (herewith incorporated by reference), to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,437 corresponds. The known device has a turnable for supporting an optically readable record carrier, which turntable is rotatably supported in a frame, a slide carrying an actuator and an objective, a linear motor with permanent magnet secured to the frame and an energizing coil secured to the slide, and a holding device constructed as a latching mechanism for the slide and comprising a solenoid and a pivotable hook-shaped latching element. The latching mechanism can latch the slide in only one position of the slide, i.e. the position nearest the turntable, the hook-shaped latching element then cooperating with a latching pin of the slide. The latching mechanism is intended as a protection means for the objective during transport.
In the known device the linear motor should be energized after every scan or interruption of a scanning process in order to move the slide from an arbitrary position to its latching position near the turntable. This may be a drawback. A further drawback is further that in the event of an unexpected power failure, for example when the batteries of a battery-powered apparatus become exhausted, the slide cannot be moved to its latching position, as a result of which the slide may perform uncontrolled movements which may give rise to serious damage particularly in the case of portable apparatuses.